nihaokailanfandomcom-20200215-history
Sickly Situation/Transcript
Sickly Situation Season 2, Episode 6 (Opening shot; fade in to Kai-Lan dragging a large, overflowing garbage bag. It is during the daytime and near her home.) * Kai-Lan (grunts) “This is hard to pull.” (She felt the bag getting ‘lighter’.) * Kai-Lan “Hey, it’s lighter than I thought. Huh?” (She saw Spike and Thorn holding the bag from the other end.) * Spike “Do not worry.” * Thorn “We got you.” * Kai-Lan “Oh. Xie xie, Spike and Thorn.” (They help her carry the large bag to the dumpster. Dissolve to Kai-Lan’s yard, where Yeye is cooking something. Kai-Lan comes out through the open back door.) * Kai-Lan “Ni hao, Yeye. What are you cooking today?” * Yeye “I’m making donuts...brownie donuts.” (The hyperactive jackalope zips into the scene.) * Jack “Did somebody say brownies?” (The grandfather exposes a tray with blotches of brownie batter that take the shape of a donut.) * Jack “Woooaahh...that is the most delicious thing I’ve seen in my life!” * Yeye “I just need to put in the oven for a few minutes and then they’re done.” (Clockwipe to an oven that is opened up by Yeye. His hand in a mitten carefully takes out the tray and the donut brownie are officially done. Kai-Lan and the others come by.) * Yeye “All right, everyone! Come and get it!” (They each took a brownie treat. Just then, Mr. Grasshopper hops by.) * Grasshopper “Ni hao, everyone!” * All “Ni hao, Mr. Grasshopper!” (Yeye exits the scene.) * Grasshopper “Hey, are we all having brownies?” * Rintoo “Not just brownies. Donut brownies.” * Grasshopper “Cool!” (Kai-Lan reaches for one from a tray and offers the treat to the insect.) * Hoho “There are many delicious things.” * Cappy “Yes. Candy.” * Kunekune “Mm-hmm. Cupcakes.” * Felix “Golden delicious apples.” * Rintoo, Spike “Apples?” (The phoenix chuckles a bit. Mr. Grasshopper began to itch his arm, and couldn’t stop.) * Grasshopper “Hm...that’s weird. My entire left arm feels itchy.” * Kunekune “Is that bad?” * Felix “It’s not anything I’ve ever seen.” * Ulysses “Perhaps you’ve been touching lots of poison ivy. You should always stay away from them.” * Tolee “Mr. Grasshopper! Your left arm is all red!” (The grasshopper looks at his arm; it’s red, swollen, and itchy all over.) * Grasshopper “Wh-what’s happening to me?!” * Felix “That’s not normal. Mr. Grasshopper, you might be suffering from an allergy!” (Everyone gasps.) * Manny (sarcastically) “Hey...can someone help me? I want to scratch all your rashes.” (Some of the others laughed, except for Mr. Grasshopper. Yeye comes by and takes Mr. Grasshopper in his hands.) * Grasshopper “What? I’m allergic to peanuts. I can’t help it.” * Manny “Wait! Just let me breathe in your mouth!” * Yeye “Manny, please.” (A group of ambulance ants with a mini-sized stretcher run by and Yeye places Mr. Grasshopper on the stretcher. They exit the scene. Manny backs off, now looking slightly shocked.) * Rintoo “You sound just like him!” * Jack “Let’s see more! Please!” (The manticore takes a deep breath.) * Manny “I just need...to, uh...give you more chocolate…” (Others looked confused.) * Manny “I-instead...I should give...you...vanilla…” (The slightly frightened and worried manticore’s mouth quivers a bit, then he claps a paw to his mouth. Kai-Lan gasps. Manny backs away from the group and has his back to them. Cut to the others. They cringe as the sound of their friend upchucking is heard o.s. Kai-Lan runs into her house.) * Kai-Lan “Yeye! Yeye!” * but Manny “Ewwww! Ewwww!” (The manticore lifts his head, paws still on his closed mouth, and eyes widening in utter shock at the mess he made in front of his friends. Dissolve to him laying on a hospital bed; he has an icepack resting on his forehead and a thermometer protruding from his mouth. The doctor takes the objects and inspects it.) * Doctor “Hmm. Okay. Temperature is good, and as well as your pulse. Has this ever happened to you before?” * Manny “No, sir.” (He sits up.) * Doctor “Well, I can tell you now that this is probably that bug that’s been going around lately.” * Manny “What bug? Like a spider?” * Doctor “I don’t mean those kind of bugs. I’m talking about the germs that make you sick. It seems like it’s been going around since last month.” * Manny “Doc. Are you sure it’s a bug? What if it’s something way more serious? Like, food poisoning?” * Doctor “Food poisoning? Oh, I don’t know about that. It will take some time for anyone to recover from food poisoning.” (Just then someone knocked on the door. The doctor goes to open it, and in comes Kai-Lan.) * Kai-Lan “Manny.” * Doctor “Oh. Can you excuse me, young lady? I’ll let your friend out in a second. I just need to give him medication and he’s ready to go.” * Kai-Lan “I understand, doctor.” (She left the room. Dissolve to Kai-Lan in the waiting room. Manny flutters beside her; the girl becomes instantly happy to see him.) * Kai-Lan “Oh, Manny! You’re okay!” * Manny “It’s all right, Kai-Lan. I just had a little accident, that’s all.” * Kai-Lan “A little accident?” * Manny “And also quite messy too…” (He starts to flutter down the hall.) * Kai-Lan “Manny. You’re not upset about it, are you?” * Manny “I’m not upset at all.” * Kai-Lan “Are you sure?” (Manny stops for a bit then hovers a little faster, prompting Kai-Lan to catch up.) * Kai-Lan “Oh, come on, Manny. I hope you weren’t too ashamed after what happened.” * Manny (faking a happy tone) “Why would I? Everyone gets sick…” (angrily) “...one way or another!” (He flew faster.) * Kai-Lan (suspicious) “Aha! So you are upset!” (She catches up to a ticked off Manny.) * Manny “Puh-lease, Kai-Lan. Don’t go all Sherlock Holmes on me! I’m not upset!” * Kai-Lan “Manny, I’m right here. Looks to me like you have a problem in your hands.” * Manny “No I don’t! Why can’t I just say that it was the brownies that made me sick? So much for your grandfather’s baking skills!” (Kai-Lan gasps.) * Kai-Lan (stern) “Well, I’ll have you know Yeye makes the best cupcakes I’ve ever had. So if you’re gonna jump to the conclusion that his brownies are the cause of your sudden urge to lose your lunch on the spot, then you’re wrong.” * Manny “If you’re saying that it wasn’t the brownies, then what is it?” * Kai-Lan “I believe it was the fact that Mr. Grasshopper’s arm got all red and swollen.” * Manny “And what does that mean?” * Kai-Lan “The doctor said that Mr. Grasshopper had an allergic reaction. I’m pretty sure he developed it or something.” * Manny “Well, thanks for making things clear for me, but I’m out of here.” (He hovers out of the door, exiting the building. He unknowingly passes by Sierra and Walcott.) * Sierra “Hey, look! It’s the manti-cold that lost his lunch!” (Manny turns to them.) * Manny (angry) “How did you know that?! Were you spying?!” * Walcott “Uh, no. It’s all thanks to the rumors that’s been spreading.” * Manny “Rumors?!” (Sierra chuckles and walks toward the steamed manticore.) * Sierra “Why, yes. It was the rumors.” * Manny “Who started it? Whoever it is, I’m more than glad to clobber him up black and blue.” * Sierra “Woah, now! Let’s not get violent here. So did the doctor say why you got sick?” * Manny “It’s just some sort of a bug…” * Walcott (laughs) “Oh, gosh! You ate a live bug?” * Sierra “Not that kind of bug, you dope!” (to Manny, calmly but evilly) “Now, aren’t you aware of what happens when someone gets sick? They get bouts of teasing and even a humiliating nickname that goes along with it.” * Manny “That was a very poor attempt to haunt me, Sierra.” (Walk away.) “My friends, not even Kai-Lan, humiliate people who get sick.” * Sierra “Oh! Good luck! You’re gonna need it!” (She laughs evilly. Manny goes charging toward her in righteous anger, but misses and smashes his head against a nearby tree. A blow that hard easily knocked him out cold. Fade to black.) (Fade in to Manny on the ground, and he finally opens his eyes. He looks around at his new surroundings; the sky looks a bit faded. The first living creature he saw is Tolee, who is walking toward his boat house. The manticore finally has a smile of relief on his face.) * Manny “Tolee! There you are!” (He flies toward him, only until the koala turns around to face him; Tolee has an unsettling glare on his face.) * Tolee “What do you want, Sick-core?” * Manny “Are you talking to me?” * Tolee “You darn right I am! Now leave my property before I call the cops!” (Manny slowly backs away.) * Manny “Okay, you’re being weird.” (Hoho is seen pulling on his tail; he too has the same glare Tolee expresses.) * Hoho “Sick-core! Go away!” (Rintoo approaches.) * Rintoo “Yeah! Go somewhere else!” * Manny “What’s wrong with you guys?!” (He starts to fly away, but stops. There in front of them are the other robots; their glares look a little more unsettling than Rintoo, Tolee, and Hoho’s.) * Spike “There he is!” * Thorn “Let’s go throw him in a chemical bath!” * Manny “Hey! Guys! What’s going on?!” * Cappy “Shut your trap, you stupid rodent!” (With anger immediately rising, Manny charges toward him but Felix yanked him back by the tail.) * Felix “Leave him alone, Sick-core. Or else you get chemically bathed!” * Manny “What?!” (Ulysses slaps him.) * Ulysses “It’s absolutely rude to talk in that sort of manner!” * Manny “Huh? Wait! No! I don’t need a chemical bath!” * Kunekune “Do what he says, stupid!” * Oggy “Or else you get whipped!” (Manny gasps.) * Manny (sadly) “Oggy, no...You know better than this.” (Kai-Lan comes into the scene.) * Kai-Lan “Let’s get him in a chemical bath.” (Cut to Manny at the edge of the bath, with the tub filled with a chemical liquid.) * Manny (high-pitched) “Wait a second! Guys!” * Felix “Now!” (Manny barely had any time to fly away, as he was pushed into the chemical bath. He screamed for mercy, much to the others’ lack of empathy. Manny begin to sink deeper into the bath and he starts to flail his arms.) * Manny “HEEEEEELLP!!!” (The scenery around him changes back to normal; the sky is the correct shade, as well as the grass. The only difference is Manny is found in Mr. Hoppy’s pond. This would give away the inference that he thinks he’s in a dream.) * Hoppy “Hey! Can you swim?” (Manny immediately stops upon hearing his voice.) * Manny “Oh. I’m not being chemically bathed.” (hovering) “Thank you!” (He flies off, leaving a very confused frog sitting on a lilypad. Cut to Manny hovering just above the ground. He suddenly stops when he heard a familiar voice.) * Rintoo (from o.s.) “Manny!” * Manny (to himself) “Oh no.” (He looks over his shoulder, noticing Kai-Lan and the others approaching him.) * Ulysses “How are you feeling?” * Tolee “Are you okay?” * Spike “We were really worried about you.” (Manny turns to face them.) * Manny “Yeah, right. Worried about me getting laughed at by you fools.” * Kai-Lan “What?” * Manny “Nevermind. Are you sure you’re worried about me?” * Thorn “We’d be bad friends if we’re not, so yes.” * Jack “Manny, I want to give you something. I hope you feel better.” (He holds out a cupcake to Manny.) * Manny “Jack. Really?” * Jack “What? It’s a yummy gift. You don’t like it?” * Manny “I’ll have it later, thank you.” * Jack (happy) “Okay. That’s settled. Later it is, then.” * Rintoo “Manny, you’re not yourself today. Is everyone okay?” * Manny “Dude, it’s a great day. Nothing can put me in a sour mood!” (starts feeling strange) “Nothing except…” * Kunekune “Except what?” * Manny “Nothing.” * Jack “Seriously. Are you sure you don’t want the cupcake now?” * Manny “You’re kidding, right?” * Felix “Kidding? What do you mean?” * Manny “Oh, you guys...Oof!” (He starts to feel strange again.) * Manny “Uhhhhh…” (A horrible feeling came over to him; the feeling where you feel like you’re going to throw up.) * Manny (flapping his wings) “I gotta go!” (He zips away.) * Cappy “What’s with him?” * Jack “Oh yeah. A piece of cake would be better.” (Cut to Manny. Away he goes, flying at the speed of light and desperately trying to find a place to do his business. He goes inside a toilet outhouse, breathing heavily. Nothing came.) * Manny “Huh...I’m okay...I’m okay…” (Unfortunately for him, Kai-Lan and Tolee found him.) * Kai-Lan “Manny, what’s wrong?” * Manny “Nothing. Nothing’s wrong. See you later.” (He walks away, until he saw Mr. Grasshopper.) * Grasshopper “Uhh, hi.” (Manny flinches, and goes back to the outhouse, but Tolee and Kai-Lan are in the way and saw him. The manticore shook his head, then he puts on a determined face and walks off. Dissolve to the backyard of of the robots’ tower. Manny is playing with two soldier figures.) * Cappy “Hey, are you okay?” (No answer due to the fact that the manticore ignored him. Cappy whispered to Oggy and Hoho whispered to Rintoo. Manny witnessed this.) * Manny (to himself) “What the heck are they talking about? No wait...it can’t be true! This is literally what Sierra told me. I hate to admit it to myself but...Sierra is right.” (Kai-Lan comes to Manny.) * Kai-Lan “Manny, if you’re upset, please just tell me what’s wrong.” (The manticore gets angry. His shouting got everyone’s attention.) * Manny “THERE’S NOTHING WRONG WITH ME, OKAY?! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!” (Everyone just stared.) * Manny “I’m serious! Just...just leave me alone!” (Before he could enter inside the tower through the back door, Jack gets in front of him.) * Jack “If it helps, have this cupcake.” * Manny “I said I’ll have it later.” * Jack “But it’s been later.” * Manny “Just save it for me later!” (Manny walks inside. He goes to a window and just watches through it. He saw Mr. Grasshopper hopping by, minding his own business, ending the scene with Manny flinching in disgust. Camera cuts to Kai-Lan’s home for lunch time. Manny sits alone, eating at a table. His friends come by and sat with him.) * Lulu “Manny, we’ve been looking all over for you.” * Manny “Guys, just let me eat alone.” * Jack “Now do you want the cupcake? It’s been later later.” * Manny “Later.” (He takes a bit out of his sandwich.) * Jack “A third later? I don’t know if this cupcake can wait that long.” * Spike (to Jack) “Do you even know how long a later is?” * Manny “Just get that cupcake away from me before I have to get a barf bag.” * Jack “What? You mean you think my cupcake is poisonous?” * Felix “That’s not what he’s trying to say, Jack.” * Kai-Lan “We’re just trying to be nice. We care about you.” (A short amount of silence went by.) * Kunekune “Manny. Did the doctor say why you got sick?” * Manny “It’s just some sort of a bug.” (Another bite.) (Just then, Mr. Grasshopper comes with a bag of food and an inhaler. He breathes into it, prompting the others to scoot toward Manny. The manticore noticed their sudden paranoia and noticed the small bug sitting with them. Manny shuffles in his seat and pretends to have an urge to throw up; this prompts everyone to scoot away from him and toward Mr. Grasshopper. Manny ceased his action and growls angrily.) * Manny “AHA! See?! I knew it!” * Ulysses “Knew what?” * Manny “Don’t play stupid with me! I was just testing you. You do think I’m disgusting! You idiots are just waiting for me to upchuck again so you can tease the fudge out of me!” * Felix “But we were just---” (Manny gets in his face.) * Manny (angry) “If you think nausea is something to laugh at, then you’re wrong! You know, that kind of stuff is no laughing matter!” (out loud) “Go ahead and laugh at me if you want!” (Everyone just stares at him.) * Manny (even angrier) “What are you all looking at?! You saw me puking, didn’t you?! I can’t think of anything way more disgusting than a manticore blowing chunks! But now I do! IDIOTS!!!” (He takes his bag and walks away and notices Stompy.) * Stompy “Hey. I’ve been wanting to tell you all day how cool that was! I’ve never seen anyone hurl like that, dude. You’re the bomb!” * Manny “Finally.” (over his shoulder, angry) “Someone who’s honest and doesn’t plan to spread stinky rumors about me.” (walking away o.s.) “Let’s go, Stompy. We’re eating somewhere else.” (Everyone just stared in confusion, except for Stompy; he simply shrugged and followed the manticore. Dissolve to the manticore on top of a cloud, slumping and looking like he’s in a sour mood. Medley, balloons tied to her, flutters by and lands on the same cloud upon noticing him.) * Medley “Hey...you were such a big talk today, weren’t you?” (The manticore did not make an immediate response.) * Medley “...Did anyone laugh at you? Any humiliating nicknames they made for you?” (Nothing.) * Medley “Sick-core, you had a bad day today?” (No sign of a temper tantrum that’s about to be unleashed.) * Medley “...Okay, why aren’t you getting upset? It’s no fun to mess with you if you’re not getting angry.” * Manny (despondently) “Where did you hear the name Sick-core?” * Medley “It’s all thanks to the rumors I’ve heard from some kids…and Sierra.” (Manny shot up.) * Manny “WHAT?!” (Medley chuckles.) * Medley “Well, that finally perked you up!” * Manny “You tell me the truth!” * Medley “All right, all right. I’ll tell you. I was the one who made up the rumors and told many kids.” * Manny “Oh, you’re so gonna get it!” (Medley immediately grabbed his fist to avoid getting hit in the face.) * Medley “Gosh, you’re so violent.” * Manny “You darn right I am! You’re always doing bad things.” * Medley “In case you forgotten, I’m your enemy. Your arch nemesis.” * Manny “I can also kick your butt.” (hovering around her) “And do you really consider yourself as a villain? You’re so stupid!” (Both heard a couple of voices. Walcott and Gene are making fun of Mr. Grasshopper, who is having yet another allergic reaction as he breathes into the inhaler.) * Walcott “Ever seen anything so absurd?” * Gene “No, but he’s absurd!” (Both laugh. Medley flutters away with the balloons; Manny cringes when he eyes Mr. Grasshopper. Cut to the manticore fluttering when he stopped to see Mr. Grasshopper.) * Manny “Sup, Mr. Grasshopper?” * Grasshopper “Uhh, hi? Uh, is anyone with you?” * Manny “No one else. Just me. Wanna get some ice cream?” * Grasshopper “Why?” * Manny “That’s what friends do.” * Grasshopper “We’re friends?” * Manny “Yeah.” (Mr. Grasshopper looks around, making sure no one else is with Manny. He puts on a worried expression. Dissolve to the ice cream shop. Manny and Mr. Grasshopper sat across from each other at the same table. Manny just enjoyed his sundae. On the other hand, Mr. Grasshopper keeps looking at the entrance, as if he’s prepared to hide from whoever is about to enter.) * Manny “Mr. Grasshopper. Since we’re just good friends...mind if I ask you a question?” * Grasshopper “Oh no…here it comes.” * Manny “How do you deal with it?” (Grasshopper perks up.) “Being teased and made fun of, I mean?” * Grasshopper (slightly afraid) “Manny, I shouldn’t be out in public. Please, just let me go!” (He tries to leave, but Manny stopped him.) * Manny “No! I’m serious.” (Both take their seats.) “Since both of us are being teased and made fun of…” * Grasshopper “No one laughs at you.” * Manny “Well, not at my face. But you and I ---” * Grasshopper “They did not laugh at you.” * Manny (hovers around him) “Yes they did! Blowing chunks is way worse than an allergic reaction! Why would they laugh at you and not at ---?” * Grasshopper “Because you’re popular.” (Manny stops and descends down to his seat.) * Manny “...Well, that’s just…” (sadly) “...totally unfair…” * Grasshopper “You darn right it is. Now can you let me leave?” * Manny “Why do you want to leave so badly? Why are you trying to avoid me?” (The only answer he got was a paranoid grasshopper trying to run. Manny gets in his way, stopping him.) * Manny “No, Mr. Grasshopper. Just stay with me! What’s frightening you?” (The grasshopper points to the entrance, now Kai-Lan and the others entered. Manny shuddered and runs off into the bathroom. He accidentally bumps into Mr. Grasshopper, and he immediately took out his inhaler. The others got scared. Cut to the bathroom; Manny was expecting a sense of upchucking to come to him, but nothing came. The sound of teasing outside the door prompts the manticore to leave the restroom, downright angry.) * Manny “LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!” (Everyone stops.) * Manny “He’s not more disgusting than I am! He can’t help it if he gets an allergic reaction.” * Jack (whispering to Ulysses) “I think we just entered...the dimension of baked bads.” * Kai-Lan (puts a hand on Manny’s shoulder) “Oh, Manny, you poor thing. You really are sick. Come and sit do---” (Manny slaps her hand away.) * Manny “No! It’s not fair! Can’t you see, or are you all too blind? Mr. Grasshopper is allergic to something and you idiots laugh! I barf, Jack gives me baked goods!” * Jack “But you didn’t have your ‘Feel Better Soon’ cupcake yet.” * Manny “Not just one person is disgusting. Everyone can be disgusting in their own ways! So you know who’s disgusting? We are!” (Everyone gasps. Manny walks out of the ice cream shop.) * Grasshopper “So are you all gonna help me or are you just gonna stand there?” * Felix “Do not worry, Mr. Grasshopper. We have learned our lesson.” * Cappy “Yeah. We won’t do it again. Promise.” * Rintoo “If there’s anything we can do to make it up for you, please do so.” * Kai-Lan “We’ll do anything you want.” * Grasshopper “Anything?” * Others “Yes!” (Grasshopper chuckles to himself sinisterly. Wipe to a factory with all but Manny, who is not present. Everyone is in their positions.) * Tolee “I didn’t know Mr. Grasshopper owns a moon cake factory.” * Grasshopper “Hey! Get to work!” * Spike “When we said we’ll do anything for you, we don’t mean this.” * Kai-Lan (sarcastically) “I guess I should’ve been more specific.” * Thorn “Uh huh.” * Felix “So I guess this is our punishment for teasing you, right?” * Grasshopper “Less talking, more baking! Get to work!” * Others “Yes, Mr. Grasshopper!” (Manny comes in, he and Grasshopper winked at each other. Cut to outside the factory as the camera pans away from it. We hear what sounds like a farting noise.) * Kai-Lan, Lulu “Oooooohhh!” * Hoho “Who did that?!” * Tolee “Now that’s just rude, Rintoo!” * Thorn “Shouldn’t had that burrito for lunch!” * Rintoo “Well, excuse my digestive system. It just slipped.” (Fade to black.) End of episode. Category:Robots are Magic/transcripts